


Many years away

by Polyn



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Gen, ООС, Семейные ценности, ангст, вольное обращение с каноном, смерть персонажей от естественных причин
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: Через много лет после событий пятой игры Данте и Вергилий возвращаются из Ада в Фортуну. Что они там застанут?..
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 20





	Many years away

Время в Аду идёт в обратную сторону. Вергилий понимает это, когда перестаёт видеть морщины на лице брата. Тайком он ощупывает собственное и не находит гневной складки между бровями.  
Вглядываясь в лицо Данте во время отдыха, Вергилий видит своё прежнее отражение, и оно раздражает его так же, как много лет назад.  
Поймав Данте на старый приём и приколов мечом к адской грязи, Вергилий следит за превращением: демоническая форма изменилась тоже. Исчезли белые наросты на морде, уши-рога свисают вперёд, как и раньше. В Темен-ни-Гру.  
– Слабеешь, – насмешливо говорит Вергилий. – Или расслабляешься?.. – спрашивает он с преувеличенной подозрительностью.  
– Сейчас узнаешь. – Данте выдёргивает из себя меч и бросается в бой. Такой же безрассудный, как тогда. "Впрочем, – думает Вергилий, – ты никогда не отличался благоразумием".

– Ты помолодел, – говорит он после драки.  
– Ты тоже, – отвечает Данте. Он проиграл и теперь тяжело дышит.  
– Нужно найти что-нибудь, похожее на зеркало, – задумчиво произносит Вергилий.  
Он понятия не имеет, сколько они проторчали возле вырубленных корней Клипота. Те уже давно перестали оживать, но в Аду совершенно нет разницы, где находиться.  
– Ну, пошли куда-нибудь. – Данте растерянно оглядывается.  
– Пешком?.. – Вергилий заламывает бровь. Данте пожимает плечами – значит, не возражает против использования Ямато. И Вергилий с наслаждением рассекает плоть адского пространства, открывая портал "куда-нибудь", – поближе к миру людей, туда, куда попадают нормальные прочные вещи, среди которых может отыскаться зеркало.

Они оказываются во дворце, явно построенном людьми, но уже давно захваченном демонами. Великолепное здание превратилось в развалины, сохранив малую толику от прежней роскоши. Из портала Данте и Вергилий выходят в зал с обломанными колоннами и гладким мраморным полом, останавливаются в центре, чтобы осмотреться.  
В дальнем углу – покрытая почти нормальной пылью статуя богини времени и пространства. Песок в часах, которые она держит на плечах, течёт снизу вверх.  
– Я чувствую что-то, – бормочет Данте. Демоническая сила молниями пробегает по его рукам от плеч вниз.  
– Я тоже. – Вергилий знает, о чём говорит Данте. Они в самом деле очень близко к миру людей.  
– Вернёмся, – нервно выдыхает Данте. – Тут пусто, никто за нами не выскочит. – Его аж трясёт.  
– Так хочешь пиццу и пиво? – Вергилий приподнимает брови. Данте успел достать его до печёнок своими воздыханиями о "нормальной человеческой" еде и выпивке. Хотя демоническую силу поглощал с той же жадностью, что и Вергилий.  
– А ты не хочешь что-нибудь почитать? – с гнусными, с детства запомнившимися интонациями произносит Данте и с ухмылкой уклоняется от призрачного меча, нацеленного в лоб.  
– Ещё немного, и мы превратимся в малолетних идиотов, – озвучивает догадку Вергилий.  
Данте перестаёт мелко – человек бы не заметил – трястись от напряжения и крупно вздрагивает. Ему страшно. Не за себя – за себя он никогда не умел бояться.  
– Нет, – говорит он и сжимает руку на плече Вергилия. – Пожалуйста, пойдём домой.  
– Приглашаешь меня к себе? – Вергилий прячет за прохладным тоном беспокойство. Слишком долго у него вообще не было дома, слишком долго он везде был чужаком.  
– Если б мог, оттащил бы тебя в свою конуру ещё... в общем, ещё тогда. – Данте весело пожимает плечами.  
Глядя в его открытое, подозрительно честное и жизнерадостное лицо, Вергилий позволяет себе слегка улыбнуться.  
– Хорошо. Пойдём. Но не отсюда.

Они торопливо обходят все уцелевшие комнаты, находят зеленоватое зеркало и разбивают его, чтобы убить демона, прятавшегося в стекле, – вот кто точно не упустил бы шанса выбраться в мир людей за компанию с сыновьями Спарды. Но всё же успевают поглядеть на свои отражения. Теперь их можно различить только благодаря причёскам и одежде, которая уже давно перестала быть просто одеждой, – даже Данте научился переносить части демонического облика в человеческий.  
– Девятнадцать, – говорит Данте.  
– Если не меньше. У тебя щёки.  
– У тебя тоже, – фыркает Данте.  
У них в самом деле очень юные лица. Тела, к счастью, не ослабели, а демоническая сила не убыла. Правда, из-за неё Вергилию приходится прорубить огромные врата, а потом запечатывать их, пока Данте разбирается с невесть откуда взявшейся стаей кровавых горгулий.  
– Мы ведь могли и раньше выбраться, – говорит Данте, прикончив последнюю.  
– Нет. Раньше мы попали бы в другое место.  
Данте поднимает брови.  
– Хоть ты и пробыл в Аду довольно долго, – улыбается Вергилий, – а всё же ничего о нём не узнал.  
– А мне и не надо, – задиристо отвечает Данте. – Для зауми есть ты.  
Чтобы не улыбаться как идиот, Вергилий негромко фыркает и только после этого начинает озираться. Место кажется ему знакомым, хотя он совершенно точно никогда раньше не видел ни этого фонтана, ни полуразрушенной стены, ни странного, явно заброшенного здания.  
– Ба!.. Да мы ж почти в гостях у мальчишки! – Данте тоже успел оглядеться и обрадовался. – Не помнишь окрестности Фортуны?  
Холодок пробегает по спине. Слишком много здесь произошло хорошего и плохого.  
– Пошли. Надо его проведать. Оттуда уже позвоним Триш и Моррисону – то-то они удивятся... – Данте продолжает нести ещё какую-то чушь, тащит Вергилия за собой, ухватив за рукав, потом, превратившись, заставляет подняться на обрыв. И болтает, болтает, болтает.  
Мысленный ступор отпускает Вергилия только у реки, через которую нужно перелететь, чтобы попасть в замок Спарды. Тот, надо же, ещё стоит.  
"Мой дом, – думает Вергилий. – Вот где я должен был жить".

Пропитанный демонической силой, замок остаётся неизменным. Остановившись у зеркала в коридоре, Данте и Вергилий окончательно убеждаются – им снова не больше двадцати лет.  
– Он нас не узнает, – предполагает Вергилий. Он сам не уверен, что сможет узнать Неро. Он понятия не имеет, сколько времени прошло в мире людей, пока они торчали в Аду. И в какую сторону. – Если он вообще есть, – добавляет он.  
– Ты что-нибудь скажешь, и он сразу нас узнает. И он должен быть. – Снова Данте сжимает его плечо.

Демоническая метель уже не морозит дорогу к городу, а в шахтёрском посёлке видны новые здания, но близость мира демонов чувствуется в Фортуне очень остро. "Им повезло, что у них есть Неро, – думает Вергилий. – Не будь его, даже мелкие демоны, способные проскочить из мира в мир без нормальных врат, перебили бы всё население".  
Ночью на улицах никого нет, и никто не мешает сыновьям Спарды вольготно шататься по городу, который когда-то защищал их отец.  
Они находят нужный дом только потому, что Данте каким-то чудом вспоминает точный адрес. Здание другое – новое и большое, но над тяжёлой запертой дверью мерцает старая неоновая вывеска, при виде которой Данте на мгновение останавливается, а потом почти бежит к ней. У Вергилия сжимается сердце – то ли от запредельной неловкости, то ли от дурного предчувствия. Ему кажется, дверь сейчас откроет кто-то совсем чужой и незнакомый, но Данте уже колотит в неё и почти кричит: "Открывай, пацан! Посмотри только, кого я притащил!"  
Из дверного проёма с достойной уважения скоростью появляется дуло длинноствольного револьвера и упирается в лоб Данте.  
– Ничего себе приветствие, – говорит тот.  
– Неро?.. – Вергилий помнит оружие своего сына лучше, чем его лицо. Этот револьвер – другой.  
– А, вы к деду, – произносит кто-то в холле дома. Его голос не похож на голос Неро. – Что ж, проходите.  
"К деду", – Вергилий с лёгким удивлением отмечает тошнотворный ужас, подкатывающий к горлу.

Не до конца веря в реальность происходящего, он следом за Данте входит в пробудившийся дом. Их тут же окружает какая-то толпа, явно родственников. Вергилий видит и тёмные, и совершенно белые волосы, машинально запоминая имена: Элейса, Кредо, Бенедиктина, Ионна, Данте (которого тут же переименовывают в младшего Данте) и, надо же, Вергилий (теперь тоже младший). Есть кто-то ещё, но их не успевают представить.  
– Ну и гнездо, – улучив мгновение, шепчет Данте (теперь безнадёжно старший) в ухо Вергилию. – Пацан хорошо постарался.  
– А где он сам? – спрашивает Вергилий, пытаясь выглядеть не слишком ошалело. – Где Неро?  
Становится очень тихо.  
– Наверху, – произносит совсем юная девушка с приятным лицом и удивительно музыкальным голосом. Вергилий чувствует в ней демоническую кровь, хотя волосы у неё каштановые. – Я отведу?.. – она оглядывается на высокого беловолосого парня – брата, кузена или дядю. Тот кивает, едва заметно нахмурившись.

Вергилий идёт следом за Кирие – эту девочку зовут Кирие, в честь прабабушки. То есть, она правнучка Неро.  
"Сколько же тебе лет?" – с мукой думает Вергилий.  
На последнем пролёте он, не в силах больше сдерживать шаг, обгоняет девочку и сам находит нужную дверь. Могучий демон, которого Вергилий до сих пор отлично помнит, ждёт за ней.  
Пару раз стукнув по полированному дереву, Вергилий входит, не дожидаясь ответа. Он и раньше никогда не спрашивал разрешения войти.  
– Кредо?.. – слабо спрашивает старческий, но ещё твёрдый голос.  
– Нет, – а вот голос Вергилия предательски дрожит. – Это я, Неро. Мы вернулись.  
– Отец?! – Неро спрашивает так, будто до сих пор разгневан.  
Щёлкает выключатель ночника, и Неро, морщинистый и худой, подслеповато щурится, пытаясь разглядеть Вергилия.  
– Подойди, – требует он с интонациями человека, давно привыкшего командовать.  
– Добрый вечер. – Вергилий прячет растерянность и страх за нейтральным приветствием.  
Он ещё не думает: "Неужели я так опоздал". Он только чувствует, что пропустил жизнь своего сына. Единственного человека, которому было до него дело, – и который не собирался его при этом убить.  
– Неро.  
Вергилий поближе придвигает стоящий у кровати стул и садится так, чтобы сын мог его рассмотреть.  
– Принести что-нибудь? – спрашивает от порога маленькая Кирие.  
– Нет, – улыбается ей Неро, не переставая настороженным взглядом шарить по лицу Вергилия. – Мы так посидим. Или, может, ты поесть сходишь? – спрашивает он вполголоса.  
Вергилий отрицательно качает головой. Дверь тихо закрывается. Привыкший в Аду внимательно следить за окружающей обстановкой, Вергилий ещё слушает лёгкие шаги в коридоре.  
– Ну вы и застряли. – Неро смеётся и кашляет. – Мне сто лет на днях стукнет. Вся семья собралась. Вот и вы. – Он кашляет снова, щурится, продолжая глядеть на Вергилия.  
Взгляд у него такой же ясный, как раньше. Значит, время не тронуло его разум.  
– Вообще-то мы не собирались возвращаться. – Вергилию не по себе. Сын, которого он помнит безобразно наглым и восхитительно драчливым юнцом, сидит перед ним старый – и, наверное, слабый.  
В этом он ошибается. Когда Неро поднимает руку и проводит ею по лицу Вергилия, в ней чувствуется та же уверенная сила, которая когда-то помогла ему победить.  
– Ты помолодел, – задумчиво произносит Неро. – Данте тоже?  
Вергилий кивает:  
– Мы из-за этого и вернулись. Решили не превращаться в детей.  
– Ну, хорошо. – Неро вдруг морщится, как от боли. – Из тех, кого Данте помнит...  
– Только Триш? – мгновенно ухватывает его мысль Вергилий.  
– Ещё рыженькая с острова, Лючия.  
– Впервые слышу, – говорит Вергилий.  
– Она приезжала. Звала меня к ним. Вроде её приёмная мать – трёхсотлетняя шаманка, хочет, чтоб я к ним присоединился. Да толку-то...  
"Ты собираешься умереть, – думает Вергилий. – Я вернулся, чтобы увидеть, как ты умираешь".  
– Я сильно сдал, – со вздохом признаётся Неро. – Уже не проверишь, можешь ты мне навалять или нет.  
– Я бы не смог, – отвечает Вергилий совершенно искренне. – После того, как ты назвал меня Ви. – Он криво усмехается вместо продолжения.  
– Спасибо, что пришёл, – говорит Неро.  
– Данте, – предупреждает Вергилий, безошибочно определив торопливый шорох за дверью.  
Неро садится прямее, приподнявшись на руках, придаёт лицу наглое, вызывающее выражение, которым наверняка не пользовался уже очень давно. Вергилий отодвигается в тень, чтобы не думать о том, что происходит с его собственным лицом. Ему кажется, он сейчас так же бестолково чувствителен, как Ви, – человеческая душа, лишённая всякой силы, кроме эмоций.  
– Привет! – Данте чуть ли не пинком распахивает дверь, не постучавшись. – Значит, послезавтра пьём за твоё совершеннолетие, мелочь?  
Неро смеётся в ответ. Сначала ненатурально громко, потом нормально. Привстав ещё чуть-чуть, пожимает руку Данте. Тот подтаскивает к кровати второй стул – судя по их количеству в комнате, тут регулярно собирается вся семья, – и начинает вываливать на Неро их однообразные адские приключения.  
"Ты стал таким же болтливым, как раньше, – думает Вергилий. – Или тебе трудно было разговаривать со мной?"  
Он почти не слушает, разглядывая Неро. Тот, кажется, поглощён разговором, но иногда косится на Вергилия.  
Данте не просто болтает. Между прочим он ненавязчиво вытаскивает из Неро всё, о чём Вергилий спрашивал бы с мучительной осторожностью.  
Кирие умерла пятнадцать лет назад, и Неро до сих пор скучает по ней. Он в самом деле больше не охотится, да этим и есть кому заняться. Не может пользоваться демонической силой в человеческом облике и не хочет его утратить, окончательно превратившись в демона.  
– Надо отправить тебя в Ад, – шутит Данте. – Присмотришь там вместо нас, заодно здоровье поправишь. – Он хлопает Неро по плечу, и тот заметно вздрагивает.  
– Не надо, – криво улыбается он. – Не хочу.  
Поймав его взгляд, Вергилий понимает: Неро не хочет жить. У него ещё полно сил, он, как и они, способен завоевать Ад и Землю – но они ему не нужны. Наверное, из-за Кирие.

"Почему мы не хотим стареть?.. – думает Вергилий, пока Данте продолжает заговаривать зубы Неро. – В нас больше демонического, а для демонов старость необязательна?.. Даже для Данте", – покосившись на него, Вергилий коротко улыбается.  
– Вы же останетесь хоть на пару дней? – спрашивает Неро. – Дети уж как-нибудь освободят для вас по комнате.  
– В разных частях дома, пожалуйста, – говорит Вергилий.  
– Да можно одну. – Данте пихает его в бок.  
Вергилий закатывает глаза, а Неро широко улыбается.  
– Продолжаешь присматривать? – спрашивает он у Данте, и тот соглашается, глупо посмеиваясь.  
"Придурок!"

Разумеется, они остаются. Разумеется, в одной комнате.  
Так, по крайней мере, они могут немного времени провести в тишине и относительном покое: внуки и правнуки Неро столь отважны и многочисленны, что способны бесстрашно повисать на Вергилии, одновременно требуя почитать, поиграть, сказку про Спарду, показать Ямато, демона, призрачный меч... Те, кто постарше, уже не хватают за одежду и конечности, но просят научить фехтовать. Данте приходится терпеть то же самое, но он-то не отец Неро, а только дядя, а Вергилий – прямая связь этих бесенят с легендарным Спардой, в чьём замке они уже успели убить парочку мелких демонов, забравшись туда тайком от родителей.  
– Я восхищаюсь твоей выдержкой, – почти искренне заявляет Данте после дня, проведённого в доме Неро. – У меня уже в ушах звенит.  
– Не придуривайся, – говорит Вергилий. – У тебя не может звенеть в ушах.  
– Ну знаешь, после стольких лет в твоём обществе!..  
– А, ты об этом, – отмахивается Вергилий, но потом отвечает серьёзно: – все эти шалопаи – сильные демоны. Человеческая кровь их не ослабляет.  
– Вот как, – хмурится Данте.  
– Интересно, как Неро их пробуждает, – задумавшись, произносит Вергилий вслух.  
– Если честно, не хочу об этом знать. – Данте наверняка до сих пор помнит собственное пробуждение.  
Он предусмотрительно купил в городе две бутылки виски и теперь выпивает одну, чтобы уснуть по-человечески, – без непрерывных сражений это не так-то легко. Вергилий отказывается от щедро предложенной ему доли. Он не доверяет крепкому алкоголю.  
Дождавшись знакомого раздражающего храпа, он поднимается и, расправив одежду, приходит к Неро.

Тот не спит, но лежит в темноте, даже не читает.  
– Расскажи мне, – просит он. – Что угодно.  
И Вергилий рассказывает. Он не прирождённый болтун, как Данте, а для некоторых вещей вообще невозможно подобрать слова, но, когда он начинает делать особенно длинные паузы, Неро говорит:  
– Не объясняй, я понял. Что было потом?  
Позже разрешает – но не просит – уйти. Вергилий пользуется этим, чтобы дождаться спокойного размеренного дыхания и немного посидеть рядом со спящим.  
Он не заботился о Неро, когда тот был младенцем, и теперь ему кажется почти справедливым это добровольное бдение у постели старика.  
Раздражающе упёртого в своём желании умереть по-человечески, с которым Вергилий не может, не имеет права спорить.

Столетний юбилей прославленного охотника на демонов – праздник для половины города и уж точно для всех родственников этого самого охотника.  
Младший сын Неро, сам уже не выглядящий молодо, помогает отцу одеться и спуститься в просторную столовую, где собралась огромная толпа народу. Данте и Вергилий, слегка подчистив и упростив одежду, без труда сходят за ещё двоих родственников, так что им не приходится персонально знакомиться с горожанами. Семья-то уже хорошо знает, кто они такие, – но даже самые мелкие дети до сих пор не проболтались никому из приятелей. Имена тоже никого не удивляют – никому в голову не приходит, что они те самые Данте и Вергилий. Слишком уж бестолково выглядят. А то, что Вергилий всюду таскается с катаной, – так он тут не один такой. Все взрослые потомки Неро – охотники, хотя многие предпочитают дистанционное, а не контактное оружие. Одна из внучек Неро разделяет нелюбовь Вергилия к огнестрельному оружию и пользуется тяжёлым раскладным арбалетом.  
Когда чужих вежливо выпроваживают, а дети убегают играть в сад, взрослые наконец могут поговорить о действительно интересных вещах: демонах, их активности в мире людей, уцелевших вратах и способах их разрушить.  
Выясняется, что Вергилию лучше не терять времени зря, – многие древние печати ослабели, и теперь только Ямато может разорвать связь миров. Данте просит блокнот и записывает местонахождение этих печатей. Вергилий просто запоминает.  
– У тебя ведь ещё осталась тень Ямато, – тихо говорит он Неро, когда остальные отвлекаются на спор о пистолетах и револьверах.  
– Я и ездил, пока были силы, – это звучит почти виновато, и Вергилий чувствует неловкость. – Не хочу показывать им, как всё хреново.  
"В тебе полно силы, – хочет сказать Вергилий, – но ты ею не пользуешься".  
– Может, если прикончишь пару демонов, а потом поглотишь их силу, твоё состояние изменится?  
Неро мотает головой, не соглашаясь, а потом включается в общий спор.  
– Мне теперь и Розу не поднять, – добавляет он потом только для Вергилия, который уже знает, что Синяя Роза – тот самый противный револьвер, выпускающий две пули одновременно.  
– Тебе необязательно пользоваться материальным оружием, – рассудительно напоминает Вергилий.  
– Слушай, от... – начинает Неро, но замолкает, вскинув голову к двери.  
Приближаются демоны. Все тоже напрягаются, но потом Данте смеётся и идёт открывать дверь.  
Он подхватывает Триш, замершую на пороге, и на руках проносит её, ругающуюся от неожиданности, через холл в столовую. Лючия – та самая рыжая – смущённо следует за ними.  
Вергилий встаёт, чтобы поприветствовать дам. Триш награждает его коротким настороженным взглядом – думает, что он опять замыслил великое злодеяние?.. Она ведь не может помнить, каким опасным безумцем он был в юности. Леди знала. Но её уже давно нет. "Пятьдесят лет убивала демонов и умерла в своей постели", – сказал про неё один из сыновей Неро. "Может быть, она рассказала Триш о Темен-ни-Гру", – думает Вергилий.

Посиделки затягиваются, и постепенно в столовой остаются только Лючия, Триш и кровные родственники Неро. Потомки приёмных детей Неро и Кирие расходятся по своим комнатам.  
Обе демоницы тайком утирают слёзы и почти в открытую трогают Данте – хотят убедиться, что он живой и настоящий.  
Вергилий пьёт меньше всех, поэтому когда Неро решает, что ему пора на боковую, первым оказывается рядом. Желающих проводить патриарха предостаточно, но не все они твёрдо стоят на ногах. Данте отвлекает их шутками, чтобы не мешали, и Вергилий отводит опирающегося на него Неро наверх.  
– Ты не хочешь установить тут подъёмник или переехать вниз? – интересуется он, помогая сыну избавиться от одежды.  
Он никогда никого не раздевал, но по движениям Неро угадывает, что нужно сделать и когда лучше просто не мешать.  
– Не хочу, – вздыхает Неро и садится на кровать. – Пижама в шкафу. Принеси, пожалуйста.  
Вергилия пугает его тяжёлое дыхание. Потомок Спарды не должен уставать так сильно. Это противоречит всему, что он знает о демонах и о себе самом.  
– Отец, пожалуйста, – говорит Неро, когда Вергилий подаёт ему пижаму. – Подожди, пока я умру, ладно?  
– Хорошо, – не своим голосом отвечает Вергилий. Он и не собирался оставлять сына, но просьба причиняет ему боль.  
– Просто если человек умрёт, а демон останется, кто-то должен с ним разобраться. Я хотел попросить Бенни, она злее других. Но ты лучше.  
"Почему не Данте?" – хочет спросить Вергилий, но он и сам понимает почему. Неро доверяет ему самую важную, последнюю просьбу.  
– Я буду рядом, – честно и серьёзно отвечает Вергилий.  
Он стольким обязан Неро, что не имеет права даже на мысль о том, чтобы уклониться от исполнения этой просьбы.  
– Долго ждать не придётся, – усмехается Неро и трясётся от старческого кашля.  
Вергилий помогает ему влезть в пижаму, а потом устроиться на подушках, старательно не замечая мокрых дорожек на высохшем морщинистом лице.

Он сидит с Неро, пока тот не засыпает, и ещё немного потом. У двери замирают шаги Данте, и Вергилий бесшумно выходит к нему.  
– Мы в город. – От Данте пахнет духами Триш и спиртным. – Ты как?  
– Хоть почитаю спокойно. – Вергилий заставляет себя ухмыльнуться.  
Остаток ночи он проводит в комнате Неро и, разумеется, не читает.

На следующий день родственники Неро начинают разъезжаться. Триш и Лючия остаются, и Данте фактически переселяется в их номер в отеле, но все трое всё равно приходят каждый день: общаются с Неро и его внучками, которые живут в Фортуне и охотятся теперь вместо него. Триш, похоже, никак не может решить, как ей относиться к помолодевшему и изменившемуся Данте. Лючия же пребывает в состоянии ослепительного, почти ненормального счастья, однако не забывает напомнить Неро о приглашении Матьё, той самой старой шаманки.  
– Давай прокатимся, – уговаривает его Данте. – Я тоже не прочь повидать старушку.  
Неро отказывается.  
– Хочу, чтобы меня похоронили рядом с Кирие, – говорит он Вергилию, когда они остаются наедине. – Дети знают, а Данте пусть не морочит мне голову.

– Не морочь голову моему сыну, – говорит Вергилий Данте на следующий день. – Он не хочет никуда уезжать.  
Данте сначала обиженно пожимает плечами, корчит гримасу "ну и пожалуйста, не очень-то хотелось", а потом вдруг обеспокоенно хмурится:  
– Он что... совсем всё?  
– Он не хочет стать демоном, когда человеческое тело откажет, – звучит так ровно и сдержанно, что Вергилий удивляется.  
Боль, которую он не может выразить, сжигает его душу. Даже скитаясь по свету после смерти матери, он не чувствовал себя таким раненым. Страдание не ослабляет его, он по-прежнему самый могущественный демон в обоих мирах, только Данте и Неро способны сравниться с ним, но от этого не легче.

Среди прочего выясняется, что контора Данте давно заброшена и выставлена на продажу, но никто её не покупает, потому что в районе снесли кучу старых зданий и понастроили высотных жилых домов. Её может купить только очередной застройщик, и хорошей цены он не предложит.  
– Я им куплю!.. – грозится подвыпивший Данте. – Завтра же поеду и заново открою свой офис.  
– А за телефон, воду и электричество кто заплатит? – смеётся Триш, и даже Вергилий улыбается, вспомнив, в каком жалком положении он обнаружил Данте, когда пришёл заказывать ему убийство половины себя.  
– У меня есть деньги, – смущённо говорит Неро, одевшийся и спустившийся в гостиную, чтобы не показываться гостьям больным и слабым. – Это всё Карло...  
– Тот карапуз, который вечно орал так, что я тебя в трубке не слышал? – вспоминает Данте.  
– Стал знаменитым адвокатом, между прочим, – одёргивает его Триш.  
– Кирие очень им гордилась, – грустно улыбается Неро.  
Вергилий чувствует его печаль, как свою, и понимает, что ничем, никак не утешит и не удержит сына в живых. Тот уже спешит к своей умершей любви, и Вергилий может только выполнить его последнюю волю.  
Ад украл у них всё время, всю жизнь Неро.

Разумеется, Данте никуда не уезжает. Он уже не задаёт вопросов, просто остаётся рядом с Неро и Вергилием.  
Триш и Лючия, вооружившись оформленной по всем правилам доверенностью от Данте, отправляются спасать и оживлять его собственность.  
– Если вы приедете на остров, Матьё будет очень рада, – говорит Лючия перед отъездом.  
– Съездим, – с фальшивой улыбкой обещает ей Данте, а Вергилий думает: "Почему бы и нет".  
Когда Неро не станет, ему будет абсолютно всё равно, куда ехать и чем заниматься.  
Данте может таскаться за ним сколько угодно, но ведь наверняка предпочтёт осесть в своей грязной конуре.

Проходит несколько дней, и Вергилий постепенно привыкает к постоянной душевной боли. Он продолжает упрямо отказываться от выпивки, не желая увиливать от страданий таким вульгарным способом, и практически ночует в комнате Неро.  
– Думаешь, ты перед ним виноват? – спрашивает однажды Данте так бессердечно, будто он не пытался удержать Вергилия над пропастью и не прыгнул в неё следом за ним много лет спустя. Что двигало им, если не чувство вины?..  
– Нет, – над ответом почти не требуется размышлять, но он выходит рубленым, почти грубым. – Я ему должен, – добавляет Вергилий и рассказывает о последней мольбе Ви.  
– Так вот почему ты проиграл, – говорит Данте. – Ты просто не мог его победить.  
Вергилий отворачивается, а Данте почти до боли стискивает его плечо.  
– Я не знаю, что делать, – шепчет он с совсем другими интонациями.  
– Можешь уехать, – предлагает ему Вергилий.  
– Нет уж. Я тебя не брошу. И его тоже.  
"Ты пьян", – Вергилий пытается отмахнуться от его дурацкой бессмысленной заботы хотя бы мысленно. Не получается.

Неро не может знать об этом разговоре. Но после него он как будто приказывает своему телу прекратить функционировать.  
Он отказывается от еды и питья – демоническая природа позволяет ему обходиться без них. Данте ходит на охоту в лес и приносит кристаллы силы, собранные из мелких демонов. Неро соглашается поглотить их силу, но это не возвращает ему обычного телесного здоровья. Он совершенно перестаёт подниматься.  
– Высохну и мумифицируюсь при жизни, – шутит он уже почти неживым, шелестящим голосом. – Можете сдать меня в какой-нибудь музей.  
"Прекрати!" – хочет закричать Вергилий, но Данте отвечает племяннику какой-то подходящей бессмыслицей – вроде того, что Неро ни один музей не купит, побоятся великого потомка ещё более великого Спарды. Короткая вспышка ярости оказывается такой сильной, что ненадолго оглушает Вергилия, и ему приходится додумывать недослышанное, иначе он совершенно потеряет нить разговора.  
Это никуда не годится. Чтобы сделать всё как надо, он должен держать себя в руках.  
Следующей ночью, вернувшись в их общую с Данте спальню, он выпивает примерно четверть бутылки виски и засыпает крепким, тяжёлым сном.  
С похмелья голова гудит, как у какого-нибудь смертного, но короткое превращение избавляет его от боли.  
– Всё в порядке? – спрашивает Бенедиктина, когда Вергилий спускается вниз.  
– Да, – рассеянно кивает он. – Просто проверял кое-что.

День кажется невыносимо бесконечным. Неро то дремлет, то просит что-нибудь рассказать и почти сразу засыпает. Вергилий остаётся на своём безрадостном посту. Данте приходит, сжимает его плечо и уходит.  
– Скоро всё закончится, – шепчет Неро, разбуженный присутствием ещё одного демона. – Извини, но не надо, наверное, ускорять.  
– Я бы не смог, – отвечает Вергилий почти беззвучно. Он не уверен, что Неро его слышит – глаза закрыты, а дыхание ровное, словно у спящего.  
Под вечер он в самом деле засыпает – и уже не реагирует на очередной визит Данте, который предлагает Вергилию сходить поесть, а услышав отказ, говорит:  
– Хоть ноги разомни. Совсем уже окаменел.  
"От горя", – додумывает Вергилий недосказанное и по выражению лица Данте понимает, что тот имел в виду именно это.  
– Неро сказал, что уже скоро, – отвечает он. – Я не могу уйти.  
Данте вздыхает, сжимает кулак и, с явным усилием подавив желание садануть им в стену или хлопнуть дверью, бесшумно выходит.  
Вергилий остаётся у постели сына.

За окном темнеет, и течение времени как будто прекращается. Вергилий почти дремлет, погружённый в транс грустью и темнотой, но вскидывается, услышав вздох Неро.  
– Расскажи про маму, – просит он почти беззвучно. – Она ведь не была шлюхой, нет?  
– Нет, – отвечает Вергилий. Он понятия не имеет, брала ли женщина, когда-то забеременевшая от него, деньги с других мужчин. С него – нет. Так что он не считает, что соврал. – Мы не успели близко познакомиться, но она была... самая лучшая. – Он заставляет себя улыбнуться.  
– Спасибо, – шелестит Неро. – Твоя книга вот здесь.  
Вергилий по движению воздуха угадывает, что он показывает на верхний ящик прикроватного столика.  
– Я оставил её тебе, – говорит Вергилий.  
– А я так и не понял до конца, что в ней написано. – Неро, наверное, хочет засмеяться, но вместо этого сипло кашляет.  
– Это просто стихи.  
– Но ты всё время её читал.  
– Я не был собой в полном смысле, – возражает Вергилий.  
– Ты их помнишь?  
Разумеется, Вергилий помнит. Он убаюкивает Неро, словно маленького, наизусть рассказывая ему стихи Блейка, и не видит в этом ничего глупого или недостойного. Неро засыпает под "Тигра", но Вергилий продолжает говорить, пока не перестаёт слышать дыхание.  
Демон рядом с ним исчезает не так быстро. Глаза Неро успевают распахнуться, в агонии они светятся красным.  
– Кирие! – зовёт он то ли с мукой, то ли с облегчением.  
"Она ждёт тебя", – с противоестественным спокойствием думает Вергилий, слегка выдвинув Ямато из ножен. Словно откликаясь на это, в сжавшейся иссохшей руке Неро появляется призрачная копия. Она рассыпается в такую же призрачную пыль и, поднявшись над кроватью, отлетает к реальному клинку и впитывается в него.  
Челюсть Неро бессильно отвисает, а глаза гаснут.  
Вергилий остаётся в комнате один. Перед ним – только тело.  
"Значит, со мной будет что-то в том же роде, – думает он, закрывая рот Неро. – Тоже нужно позаботиться..." Мысль об организации собственного упокоения вызывает у него отвращение, и он выбрасывает её из головы.  
Теперь всё его сознание залито густой горькой печалью, безнадёжной и оттого ещё более тяжёлой.  
Опустив веки Неро, Вергилий закрывает глаза и сам. Нужно, наверное, разбудить внучек Неро, Бенедиктину и Ронду, или сказать Данте, но Вергилий, могучий, несгибаемый, в книжном смысле дьявольски выносливый и сильный, сейчас просто неспособен пошевелиться. На некоторое время он перестаёт дышать.  
Тоска так гремит в голове, что он замечает присутствие Данте, только когда тот уже в комнате. Он тут же зовёт Вергилия, который хочет ответить, что всё закончилось и не нужно убивать никакого демона, но может только судорожно вздохнуть.  
Данте придвигает стул и садится напротив, сжимает за плечи. От этого почему-то начинает колотить, но что происходит с ним на самом деле, Вергилий понимает, только когда чувствует на лице воду. Он плачет.  
Данте гладит его по голове, как маленького, и по его дыханию Вергилий понимает, что он тоже или плачет, или с трудом сдерживается. Прислонив Ямато к кровати, он обнимает Данте в ответ, и они сидят так, пока не успокаиваются.  
– Я расскажу девочкам, – говорит Данте. – А потом мы уедем.  
– Да, – соглашается Вергилий. Ему совершенно нечего делать в этом доме и в этом городе. У потомков Неро – свой траур и своя жизнь. Он не хочет становиться частью его семьи.  
– У Триш уже готов маршрут, чтобы мы могли объехать все врата, – Данте, кажется, пытается его отвлечь.  
– Не надо меня утешать, – говорит Вергилий.  
– Ещё как надо. – Данте беззастенчиво шмыгает носом. – Я на тебя смотреть не могу.  
Вергилий открывает рот, чтобы ответить какой-нибудь колкостью, и понимает, что уже начал приходить в себя.  
"Я потерял того, кого у меня никогда не было, – с остатками тоски думает он. – Я никогда о нём не забуду, и я сумел вернуть свой долг".  
Последняя мысль приносит нечто вроде удовлетворения. Вергилий забирает книгу и в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Данте показывает ему обложку.  
Они расходятся, оставив тело без присмотра, – но оно в нём и не нуждается. Это всего лишь человеческий труп. Неро больше нет в мире людей, но он никогда не покинет память Вергилия.  
Вергилий думает, что это хорошо.

**Author's Note:**

> про время сатаны, идущее задом наперёд, автор слышал в оффлайне, не может привести ссылку на источник, но на оригинальность идеи не претендует; название из песни Queen - '39


End file.
